The Bright Side.
by Californian Poppy
Summary: What do you do after a huge war? Have a sing-a-long with Monty python of course, and have a better party than all spring breaks put together.


DISCLAIMER: Ok, everyone repeat after me: I don't have nor claim to have, (Though I do dream) the ownership rights to any of the characters portrayed in this fic, they belong to JK Rowling. The song in this is copyrighted to the Monty Python group, and if you have any qualms, please report to the ministry of silly walks. 

Summary: What do you do after a huge war? Have a sing-a-long with Monty python of course!

Authors note: First of all (Now this is serious) this is absolute and utter nonsense. Please enjoy it for what it is and not destroy the place with legions of flamers, you must understand I couldn't care less. It also contains a few pairing which are far from regular but that's just me having fun. 

Thank you for putting up with that dreadfully dull speech, enjoy!

The bright side.

Harry stared at the destruction that lay before him. It made him feel almost giddy as he watched the green flames lick over the castle which he had regarded as his home for 7 short years.

"So many dead," he shook his head trying to shake the thought as he stared down at the corpse of his sworn enemy. Vapor was rising up from the body. "All caused by him." 

Two people crept up behind him, and he swung around to see the Weasly twins. George clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Cheer up Harry, could be worse," Harry's eyes boggled for a second as he stared at the red head.

"Yea," agreed is twin, "you see Harry," He struck a dramatic pose. "Some things in life are bad, they can really make you mad."

"Uh-huh," nodded George, "Other things just make you swear and curse." 

They pushed their heads together, grinning insanely. "When you're chewing on life's gristle, don't grumble, give a whistle and this'll make things turn out for the best, aaand," their voices grew softer. "Always look on the bright side of life, (whistle, come on you know the tune!), always look on the right side of life, (What you mean you don't know it? Come on and again)"

"When you're feeling jolly rotten, there's something you've forgotten, and that's to laugh and smile and dance and sing" Lee Jordan suddenly got up from where he had lain fallen and draping his arms around the twins, he started singing to, Harry rubbed his eyes.

"If you're feeling in the dumps, don't be silly chumps, just purse your lips and whistle that's the thing aaand,"

As one the trio sang, with a strange backing of various Deatheaters, students and professors that were literally coming out of the woodwork, well at least the coffins they were supposed to STAY buried in, but hey, no-one listens to me anymore.

" Always look on the bright side of life, (It's your turn again!), always look on the right side of life, (Look I'm sorry, but the speakers just don't work so you'll have to do it yourself or do I have to come over there?)"

Percy then took center stage clubbing the twins on the back of the head (Come on, this is a Weasly friendly fic and you didn't think I'd include Percy?)

"Life is quite absurd and that's the final word, you must always face the audience with a bow," he swept down in a Lockhart-type bow.

The group was by this time swaying and dancing, Fred and George mock walsing around the place until…

"Cut," yelled Lee Jordan, "Where's Ron?" 

"Uh, he's dead," supplied Harry a touch too dramatic in his mourning tone.

Fred scoffed at his look. "Nah, Harry do you really think we'd let you be the lone martyr? Come on the books haven't even been written yet."

"But, but?" Harry looked indignant, "It says here, page three of ultra angsty fic: "The end of mourning tears," (Coming to a seriously soppy web page near you!) I spend the rest of my life alone and cursing the fact Ron died to save me…" George just rolled his eyes.

"How the hell could he have died to save you when hee missed the battle, and spent the whole time in a broom cupboard with Hermione! I mean their going to have seven kids they might as well get a head start!" 

Harry just gaped. 

"Ah here they are," Fred tapped his watch, "You're late for your cue sun-beam," Ron blushed redder than Hermione, who appeared to be covering her neck."

"Now if the fanfiction writer will be allowed to continue, places people, George you were leading and, Action!" Lee Jordan bellowed out. Ron jumped right in front of Harry.

"Forget about your scene, give the audience a grin,"

The whole crowd bellowed into Harry's face.

"Enjoy it, it's the last chance that you have aaand,"

(I think this line is most fitting for these half-alive zombies, don't you?)

"Always look on the bright side of death, just before you draw your terminal breath."

Hermione looked straight at Harry, forgetting to hide the massive hickey on her neck. Ron looked proud.

"Life's a piece of shit, when you look at it." She looked quite thoughtful.

"Life's a laugh," Fred and George butted in, pushing Hermione into the arms of her lover which is why I will draw a nice velvet curtain over the pair of them, since Ginny might be watching.

"And that's a joke it's true, life it's just a show so keep them laughing as you go, just remember that the last laugh is on you aaand"

Everyone is at it now except for the following people who, due to their mouths being filled with someone else's tongue, couldn't join in:

Seamus and Dean (You know it's right), Hermione and Ron (Who were doing much more than kissing…), Dumbledore and Mc Gonagall, (Come on they haven't had a good shag in years, they deserve a little fun.), Sirius and Remus, (duh.) and Draco, who'd gone off to sulk since Harry had claimed that because of the sight of all these people who were supposed to be dead and suddenly come back to life, he wasn't in the mood.

"Always look on the bright side of life, (altogether now), always look on the right side of life, (everybody,)."

Now multiply the last line a gazillion times, add in some Filibusters fireworks, Wizard Weasly brand products and a few fights breaking out, minus one Hogwarts, as it is burning to the ground, and divide the amount of couples in the Forbidden forest and you should have the right picture.

Finally everyone stops for a breath and George looks around.

"Any better Harry, Harry?"

Looks like Harry was in the mood after all…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

This has been a Californian Poppy Production. Till next time, Byyyeeee! 


End file.
